


Espiral a uno

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Gen, Twincentric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom siempre decía que eran parte de un todo. Tom no imaginaba lo que podría pasar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espiral a uno

**Author's Note:**

> La frase de los subtítulos le pertenece a John Fowles.
> 
> Tenía ganas de experimentar y salió esto. Lo siento por... ya saben... ????? Había una idea fija en mi cabeza, más concreta, vamos, mucho mejor, que de alguna manera degeneró en esto. Ups?

_I. the moon hung over the planet Earth_

***

Bill sonríe y el mundo cae a sus pies.

Bill comete un error y mitad del mundo lo sepulta bajo toneladas de críticas, y la otra mitad lo defiende a capa y espada.

Bill no pasa desapercibido para nadie.

Bill _no quiere_ pasar desapercibido.  Está en su naturaleza brillar como un diamante.

***

Pero los que lo conocen de verdad pueden ser contados con una sola mano.

***

Tom nota que algo va mal desde el día uno, uno o dos minutos después de que sucede la primera vez. Así de preciso.

Tom intenta poner en segundo plano sus propios fastidios y frustraciones.

Tom intenta de todo para acercarse a Bill, pero no lo consigue.

***

La brecha entre ellos se abrió en algún momento después de su mudanza a L.A., y solo se hizo más grande por la diversión que cada uno encontró por su lado, por las drogas, los amoríos de una noche, por Ria, por su amor que pudo ser eterno e inmaculado y no lo fue.

***

Bill es un experto en fingir, no hubiera llegado tan lejos de ser de otro modo.

Bill sabe cómo reír aun cuando su corazón está haciendo control de daños después de un huracán (un huracán con nombre de persona, un huracán llamado “fama”, un huracán llamado vida) que arrasó todo a su paso.

***

Los conciertos no pierden la energía puesta en ellos por Bill, que entrega su sueño deslucido, sus ganas de seguir siendo relevante y su amor por la música.

Las fans no notan que Bill sujeta con más fuerza el micrófono o que sus trajes se empapan de sudor con más rapidez.

La prensa no señala nada porque nunca supo nada.

***

Tom se siente tentado a renunciar, no sería la primera vez que da un paso hacia atrás para dejar que Bill se encargue de sus propios problemas.

Tom realmente se siente tentado…

***

Es en una ciudad rusa cuyo nombre no pueden pronunciar, que Tom entra de manera intempestiva a la habitación de su hermano y lo que encuentra le sorprende.

Y la sorpresa muta a horror y el horror a una aflicción que lo hace doblarse sobre sí mismo, su garganta cerrada, las palabras incapaces de formarse en su boca, los ojos húmedos.

***

Tom no llora con facilidad.

Tom se queja, patalea y golpea objetos (y, en desafortunadas ocasiones, también a gente).

Tom lloró cuando su papá se marchó de casa en definitiva, lloró cuando operaron a Bill de los nódulos y cuando falleció su bisabuelo.

Tom no lloró por el estrés de las giras, los gritos injustos de mamá o el juicio que enfrentó por pegarle a una estúpida acosadora.

***

¿Ahora? Ahora Tom llora.

***

Bill, tumbado en el suelo, no mira a Tom.

Bill, convertido en una forma gelatinosa no mira a su hermano gemelo mayor por diez minutos.

Bill no reconoce a Tom.

Bill es y _no_ es Bill.

 

 

 

_II. a dead thing over a dying thing_

***

Tom despierta a solas, con la lengua pastosa y el cuerpo adolorido.

Tom se levanta de un brinco cuando de repente recuerda lo que vio la noche anterior y frenéticamente intenta ubicar a Bill.

Tom está por entrar en pánico y perder la cabeza cuando Georg le informa que su hermano está en el buffet con Gustav, desayunando.

***

Tom intenta convencerse de que ha sido una pesadilla, que la cosa amorfa, sanguinolenta no podía ser su Bill.

…

Tom fracasa.

***

Bill se vuelve más evasivo con Tom.

Bill sigue dando cada gota de sí frente a la multitud que a veces no sobrepasan la cantidad esperada, pero está bien.

Bill sigue llamando a su madre con puntualidad y se informa de cómo está Pumba.

Bill sigue siendo el centro de atención y disfrutándolo, sigue navegando por Internet en los minutos de ocio para hacer compras online, y sigue sin entrenar su voz como debería.

Bill evade a Tom.

Bill evade a Tom.

***

Georg y Gustav advierten la tensión entre Bill y Tom.

Georg y Gustav, acostumbrados a las excentricidades, peleas e idioteces de los Kaulitz, los ignoran.

***

La cuarta parte del tour finaliza y regresan a casa.

***

Bill siente un tirón en las entrañas tan violento que a veces vomita, provocado por la mezcla volátil de la depresión y el estrés.

Bill a veces toma unas pastillas que le hacen dormir, otras que le hacen soñar por unas horas que el cosmos está hecho a su perfecta medida.

***

L.A. los recibe como si llegaran victoriosos de una gira que, la verdad, vendió mucho menos de lo que debía.

***

Tom espía a Bill, confuso, teniendo pesadillas en las que la cosa sin forma que es Bill y que no lo es, se sube a su cama y lo devora.

Tom está pendiente incluso cuando se entera detalles que nunca hubiera querido o debido saber, que violan la escasa privacidad que su hermano reserva… No, que _reservaba_ de él. (Detalles de autodestrucción, de semen, de vergüenza y venganza).

***

Bill detesta las ojeras de Tom y cómo su mirada parece seguir cada uno de sus movimientos.

Bill no lo entiende; lo que sí entiende es que la brecha es tan profunda que no puede más que resoplar, descontento, y anunciar que ese día tampoco regresará a dormir.

***

Una noche en la que dejarse vencer por el cansancio le ha costado muchísimo, Tom sueña que la cosa amorfa ha ido a reclamar su vida.

No-Bill, alias Bill, se arrastra por la alfombra, gelatinoso, color sangre; sin límites, sin ojos, orejas o boca. Sin pelo, sin ropa, sin tatuajes o piercings, sin ningún vestigio que le indique que _es_ Bill.

Pero lo es.

Tom lo cree con firmeza.

Y se deja devorar.

Es una premonición.

***

Bill no cree que esté cometiendo un error al ocultar a todos lo que le está sucediendo.

Bill no se imagina diciendo,

 _“no sé cómo pasó, sabes, lo pienso y lo pienso, pero no se me ocurre nada, tampoco podría señalar cuándo ocurrió o si fue de a pocos, o si estoy alucinando todo porque al fin me rompí, no lo sé, no insistas; solo puedo decirte que estaba un día en mi habitación y de pronto, ya no estaba ahí, es como si hubiera perdido conciencia de mí mismo, y la pierdo una o dos veces al mes, no existo, mi piel se estira dolorosamente hasta que cede, el estómago se me retuerce y si he tenido una cena abundante, la vomito toda, los huesos me crujen y se astillan, y desaparezco, o tal vez me quede ahí, pero no lo sé, porque pierdo conciencia de mí mismo y, y, descanso, y después de meses de giras y años de amar y odiar la vida que tengo porque hubo tantas cosas que salieron bien y otras tantas que me dan pesadillas,_ créeme _que necesito descansar”._

Bill cree que es algo inofensivo deshacerse en una masa sin orillas ni intención de ser.

Bill prueba lo contrario cuando una tarde unos gritos ensordecedores lo jalan hacia la realidad, y sin ojos, narices u orejas, no puede certificar nada, sin embargo, está seguro que el conjunto gelatinoso que es él, se ha tragado a alguien.

***

Tom Kaulitz, veintiséis años, guitarrista de Tokio Hotel, es dado por desaparecido luego de una búsqueda de meses.

Bill Kaulitz, gemelo del desaparecido, se retira permanentemente de la industria musical y desde entonces guarda silencio.

***

Tom y Bill juntos para siempre.

Tom y Bill parte de un mismo cuerpo para siempre.

 

_fin_


End file.
